


Just Drive

by TiniestMug



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Halloween Costumes, Office Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestMug/pseuds/TiniestMug
Summary: Persephone and Hades leave an office Halloween party.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts).



> I wrote a companion song for this fic while listening to a chill music track on YT, credited below (well, I wrote it before the fic, but whatever...a companion fic for this song). I put ♪♫ where I recommend it to start. :D
> 
> Just Drive Companion Song: https://www.dropbox.com/s/85i10tx4k4si4l6/Just%20Drive.mp3?dl=0   
> Just Drive Companion Song Background Track credit to Monoman: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjHGZj2IjBk  
> I do not own the background track and am making no money off of it. All rights go to Monoman for the background track.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before Halloween...because I was trolling YouTube, heard a song, and wrote something LO related. It needed a fic to really capture the mood. I don't have it all written out yet, but if I don't post this s—, it might never get written.
> 
> Also, Swoonie seemed bummed their present was late...and since this was already for Swoonie, fuck it, throw it on AO3.  
> 🦶Enjoy, lovely, this is for you!!🦶

Persephone looks up at Hades as they step out of the elevator, arm in arm. It had been a fun night at the office.

The Halloween party had gone off without a hitch. Co-workers mingled over food and drink, complimenting each other's costumes while a few people belted out karaoke songs in one of the conference rooms off the side of the lounge on floor 13. She was planning on waiting to clean everything up, but Hades wanted to bail a bit early and beat any traffic on the way home. Persephone could guess why. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off her all night. Light touches every time he passed; shades of desire, fleeting though they were. Something to do with her borrowing Meg's fury outfit for the night? _“Yeah, sure, you can borrow it. Wait, no,”_ panic coloring the gorgon's voice. “ _Just keep it, actually. Yeah, I don't need it back. I have a dozen of those anyway,”_ waving away Persephone's protests. She'll have to remember to thank her again when she see's her at work on Monday.

She wasn't faring much better. Hades had chosen to dress like a mortal fighter, strapping and statuesque. Lip wedged between her teeth, she rakes her eyes over his swim-fit form for the zillionth time that night. He glances down past his helm at her, clinging to his arm, and shoots her a lopsided smirk. “Like what you see, Sweetness?”

“70% scoundrel,” she breathes, squeezing his arm tighter to her chest. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth when she notices his Adam's apple shoot up and slide back down his throat as he swallows hard.

His mistake was looking down. The view of her perfect breasts pressing together between the fury bodice and his arm is enough to sear his face a deep ultramarine. He clears his throat as they approach the car. Clicking the unlock button on his key fob to a satisfying beep, he pulls open the door for the pink goddess glued to his side. Sweeping up her cloak in one arm, she drags herself across his torso, slipping into the passenger's seat, taking his breath with her. _Fates, she smells like summer soaked wildflowers._ After watching her tiny sandaled feet slip into the footwell, he shuts the door, missing the heat of her skin already.

♪♫

He hurries to the driver's side, rips open the door and sinks down into the plush leather, pulling the door closed as he swings his long, bare legs onto the pedals. Hades peels off his helm and tosses it in the back seat, forgotten. Stabbing into the ignition with precision, he cranks the key, igniting the engine with a thrum. As he throws his right arm behind Persephone's headrest to help check the view behind him, he surreptitiously checks the view to his side from his new vantage point. She's busy looking out the window, hand on her chin, until she feels the heat of his gaze on the back of her neck. She turns around to look at him, questioningly. Hades rips his widened eyes away to look out the back window, lifting his foot off the brake to press down on the gas, gently sliding the car out of the parking space. He turns around to wink at her, pulling the car out of the parking garage, merging onto the outside road cleanly.

Persephone feels a flutter in her chest. They're alone. _Finally._ “Shall I take you home, Sweetness?” a hint of something strains his voice. Her brow furrows as she turns back to the window, _did I read this wrong? I thought we were finally on the same page._ She keeps her eyes locked on the darkness outside, schooling her features. “I'm not too tired, if you'd like to watch a movie?”

“At your place?” he asks with surprise. “I don't think Artemis would like that very much.” He turns over to glance at the back of her head, unable to read her expression reflected in the glass.

“No, I suppose you're right,” she sounds upset. He's about to jump in to say something comforting, but she cuts him off, rushing like she has to get her idea out before it disappears. “Can we go to your place?” she pauses for half a beat, “I haven't seen your dogs in a while. I miss them.” She turns back to look at him. There's an emotion in her eyes he has trouble placing. Is that hope?

Hades' heart stings. He wants to blurt out that she could come see his dogs whenever she wants. _Don't even knock, just barge in on every part of my life. Please._ Her eyes begin to drift downward like she's losing that shard of hope. He grips the steering wheel a little harder. _Shit, I haven't said anything yet. Idiot. You're ruining this._ “O-Of course, Kore. You're welcome anytime.” _Ok, stud. Calm down. Don't scare her off, but seriously. Anytime._

Persephone settles back in her seat, flashing him a winning smile, eyes glittering. _Relax. Deep breath. He said yes. Just act normal._ She tracks his face as he turns back to focus on the road.

_It's already so late. She wants to come over now? Are things ok at her place? Does she want to stay over? I'll have to get the spare room ready. Do I need to stop for anything on the way home? Home. She's coming home with me. *Internal screaming*_

Her feet shuffle in the footwell, the movement catches Hades' eye. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Don't take off the shoes._ One by one, she uses her toes to push down the backs of each sandal, kicking them off her feet. _Too late._ He gulps audibly. She lifts her left leg and then her right, shifting to place her exquisite rose feet on his very bare, and very warm, thighs.

Hades sucks in a breath. “Sweetness, you're freezing.” He leans to click the dial to turn on the heat, warm air pouring out of the vents in seconds. His hand drops down to Persephone's right leg, dragging past her knee, down her calf, finally scooping up her foot in his large, warm palm. “Hmmmm,” she hums contentedly and wiggles against the seat, pulling against the seat-belt to adjust herself. _Fates, help me._ He turns on cruise control and shifts his left knee up to hold the steering wheel in place to free up his left hand to join his other, working some warmth into Persephone's extremities. She makes another delicious noise and Hades feels a stirring in his groin. _Not now, dirty old man._ He groans and drops her feet to give the steering wheel a death grip, holding himself to the planet by those two points of contact. With a sound of protest at the lost contact, Persephone begins to rub her right foot over her left, wiggling her toes, putting delicious pressure on Hades' lap. His eyes flash red at the road ahead, blood pounding in his ears. _Almost home. Almost home. *Masculine panic_ _*_ She curls her toes and pushes them into his left thigh, stretching her legs out from a day on her feet. _Fates. Have mercy on me. Please._

Finally, Hades gets the mercy he seeks, a respite from the minx at his side. He reaches up to press a button, and the car coasts into the garage. In the same moment Hades pulls the key from the slumbering car, Persephone's legs slip back across his lap, across the leather seats to fold back down in front of her as she frees herself from the seat-belt. She collects her sandals and bag from the footwell. He tracks her hand as it pulls on the latch to release her from the confines of the car and the breath Hades was holding is able to finally push past his lips. _Phew. Made it. Now just don't make the rest of the night weird._

He extricates himself from the car, rounding the back, following the sway of Kore's hips as she reaches his door. Before he can resist the urge, he drinks in the peek of ankle and tiny pink feet past her cape. _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ It's enough to bring a grown man to his knees, almost literally, as he trips on the step to the door. Persephone turns her head back at the grunt to see him with fingertips braced against the concrete, preventing any further downward movement, other hand pushing against his thigh. He blows a weft of hair out of his eyes to meet hers. She giggles, a bewitching melody to his already seduced ears. _How can she be so sexy and still so cute?_

“Do you need a hand?” He blinks and shakes the thought out of his head as he straightens himself and brushes his legs off, though they didn't touch the ground. Again, that charming melody vibrates in her throat.

Moving past her quickly, to hide his embarrassment, he clicks open the front door, stepping inside. Holding it open, he waves an arm toward the living room. “Do you remember where everything is, little goddess?”

She crosses the threshold, tiny blue flowers sprouting near her ears as she tucks a piece of hair behind them. _How could I forget? It smells like crisp winter air and burning trees in here. It smells like_ _ **you**_ _._ She inhales deeply, turning back to Hades with a cheeky grin. “I don't think I've ever known where _everything_ is, but I can find my way around, if that's what you mean.” Just then, tippy taps of assorted dog feet round the corner. Cerberus, leading the way, pads over to Persephone and shoves his head into her thigh. “Besides, I've got everything I need right here,” she supplies, bending slightly to administer behind-the-ear scratches to her good boy.

His eyes light up at the care she gives his loyal friend, even if he is jealous of the attention. “I'm gonna grab a drink. Would you like anything? Tea? Juice? Something stronger?” _I'm pretty strong._ He internally rolls his eyes. _Is that the BEST I can do in my own head?_

“Tea, please!” She's now kneeling on the floor, getting kisses right on her face from his supposed best friend while four other dogs bump their heads into her, trying to get some of her rotating affection. Russel is chasing his tail “impressively,” and Cordon Bleu is boycotting Persephone out of pride.

Hades disappears down the hall, chuckling to himself, his stubborn ball of fluff hot on his heels. Once in the kitchen, he grabs the kettle from the stove, refills and returns it, clicking the burner on and adjusting the height of the flame. He opens a few cupboards, removing a mug and a new box of tea he thinks Persephone might like. It's a tropical blend, but the bag is in the shape of a hummingbird. It was cute, and it reminded him of her, so he picked it up just in case. He drops the tea packet into the mug before heading to his bedroom. He's still dressed like he's going to spear a lion, after all. A situation he'd like to remedy before curling up on his couch with an enticing pink goddess.

Hades pads out of the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the brushed black slate. The tiny feet dogging his steps fade away, the protester giving in to join the pack. Wending his way to his bedroom, his thoughts drift to the pink goddess in his entryway, clad in the garb of the furies. _What I would give to see her dole out punishment wearing that. Punish me. Fates, get a grip, old man._ He scrubs a hand down his face and makes a mental note to ask Alecto to take Persephone out on a more mundane run sometime to see if she has a taste for it. _A man can dream._ Hades pushes into his bedroom and heads for the closet. He grabs a pair of cool gray joggers and an old heather gray t-shirt. He pulls off the leather bracers, shrugs off the cape, and unfastens the tooled breastplate, tossing the pieces on the bed. Unhooking the belt holding up the studded leather pteruges, he lets it fall to the floor and pulls the linen tunic over his head, lobbing it on top of the discarded accessories.

Hades grabs the joggers, stepping into them and dragging them up his solid thighs. As he threads his arms through the sleeves of the t-shirt and moves the item over his head, he hears a knock on his door. “Hades?” Whipping around with the offending garment raised over his head, thumbs hooked into the back of the fabric, his breath catches in his throat at the pink fury standing in his bedroom doorway. _She's so dazzling in all that leather. I didn't close the door. Shitshitshit._ The color burning up her neck doesn't go unnoticed and it snaps him back into the moment, and how half naked he is. _Oh no. Shirt. Put the shirt on. Don't look at the scars. Please don't notice. Don't look at your half naked, ugly monster of a boss._ It's his turn to flush a royal cerulean as the front of his shirt falls in front of his face, blinding him from her silent giggles. He fumbles and jerks the bottom of the offending garment down his frame, popping his head through the neck hole in victory, his hair a disheveled mess. “W-What can I do for you, sweetness?” he rasps, raking a hand through his hair to settle on the back of his neck, eyes avoiding her, afraid of what he might find.

**Author's Note:**

> The hummingbird tea bags are a real thing that exists. I've never had them, but I saw them when searching for “cute tea bags” for an idea for the fic. I was hoping for a cute flavor, but this was better. Here's a link to the Etsy shop that sells them, in case you want to see for yourself: https://www.etsy.com/shop/TeaHeritage Also, I prob don't make tea “the right way.” I'm sorry. I'm basic. Please don't come for me. I have no clue what I'm doing. This was supposed to be a ficlet with a song...now it's a smut fic, with a minor case of plot. I'm sure it will clear up soon. Ah-ah-ahchewyourlipathimPersephone!! Gesundheit.  
> Pteruges: leather (or other material) strips on Greco-Roman armor. The skirts I always imagine when I think of ancient fighter garb.
> 
> Just Drive Companion Song: https://www.dropbox.com/s/85i10tx4k4si4l6/Just%20Drive.mp3?dl=0   
> Just Drive Companion Song Background Track credit to Monoman: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjHGZj2IjBk  
> I do not own the background track and am making no money off of it. All rights go to Monoman for the background track.
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Ooooooo La da da da da da da dai  
> I, I wanna fly away with you into the sky  
> I wanna fly away with you, we'll take our time  
> We'll take all night if we have to  
> I wanna fly-ay-ay-ay away with you.
> 
> Wanna drive  
> I wanna drive away with you  
> I wanna drive  
> Climb in the passenger's side  
> With you  
> Oh, with you  
> With youuuuu~~
> 
> Oh I, I kick off my shoes and put my feet up on your thighs  
> What will you do?  
> You, youuuu~~ what will you do? What will you do?  
> I put my feet up on you
> 
> Hades,   
> Hades, oh baby, baby, you  
> What will you do?  
> I know the look in your eyes  
> That look that you  
> Know what you'll do  
> You'll la-la-la-love me too  
> That's what you'll do
> 
> La la la~~~ (Just drive)  
> La da dai dai dai (Just drive)
> 
> Hades, baby,  
> What will you do with me?  
> What will I do with you?


End file.
